metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Wikitroid:Mailing Lists
This page is an overview of all currently available Wikitroid mailing list. A mailing list allows for communication between Wikitroid editors by email, with a centralized email address that distributes emails to everyone subscribed to the list. Wikitroid-Announcements Wikitroid-Announcements is a low traffic mailing list that only admins can post to, but anyone can subscribe to. Announcements from the administrators will be posted to the list, and as such, you won't get very many emails from this list - only important announcements. If you wish to subscribe to this list, go here and fill out the short form. The archives for the mailing list are publicly viewable, and the list of people subscribed to the list is hidden to protect subscribers' privacy (as, generally, even if you subscribe you won't be able to post to the list). Administrators must first join the Admins' Mailing List before they can post to Wikitroid-Announcements. To post to Wikitroid-Announcements, simply send your announcement to wikitroid-announcements at fastlizard4 dot org. Remember to sign your announcement with your Wikitroid username! Wikitroid-l Wikitroid-l is Wikitroid's general mailing list set up by User:FastLizard4 for discussing topics related to Wikitroid and Metroid. It's like IRC, except discussion on the mailing list should pertain to Wikitroid or Metroid. And, unlike IRC, some people may find it easier to use as emails can be sent and received from almost all mobile devices nowadays, and you don't have to be online to communicate with others. To subscribe to the mailing list, visit this page. To post to the mailing list, send an email to wikitroid-l at fastlizard4 dot org. Note that the "l" in "Wikitroid-l" is a lower-case 'L' (as in list), not an upper-case 'I'. Before posting to the mailing list for the first time, please take a moment to read through this guide to proper mailing list etiquette and common best practices. This will ensure that the mailing list is convenient and easy to use for everyone. Note that you must be subscribed to the mailing list to post to it unhindered. If you attempt to post to the list and you aren't subscribed, your message will be held for review by the moderators to help stop spam. Wikitroid-l receives copies of all announcements posted to Wikitroid-Announcements. If you're subscribed to both lists, you may receive duplicate emails whenever an announcement is posted to Wikitroid-Announcements. Likewise, it's safe to subscribe only to Wikitroid-l; you'll still receive all Wikitroid-Announcements postings. The archives for the mailing list are publicly viewable and can be found here. The mailing list is moderated by Wikitroid's administrators. Some of the administrators may also be mailing list admins. Moderators review the moderation queue (which is where messages from non-subscribers are kept until they are approved), and administrators are also capable of banning or moderating subscribed users. Abuse of the mailing list may result in moderation or a ban. Please remember to keep all discourse civil and use the same level of etiquette you use on Wikitroid. The current list administrators are: *User:FastLizard4 The current list moderators are: *Hellkaiserryo12 *MarioGalaxy2433g5 *RAN1 *Madax the Shadow *N1ghtrav3n Instructions for Moderators You will receive an email if there's something in the moderator queue that needs attention. Review each item in the moderation queue carefully and use your best judgement when handling each item. Spam should always be discarded. Emails that are uncivil (for example) should be rejected. Good emails should be accepted. If you aren't sure how to handle something, just defer it. The moderator interface can be found here. The moderator password can be gotten from FastLizard4. Please do not share the password with anyone else, even other moderators - always get it directly from FastLizard4. Instructions for List Admins Coming soon. Mostly when I find someone else to make a list admin. Admins' Mailing List See here.